


B+ for Effort

by facethestrange



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Haunted area is trying really hard but failing to scare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: Buffy is camping in the woods, and she's definitely not the target audience for the minor but very valiant haunting that is going on there.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: Jump Scare 2020





	B+ for Effort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).




End file.
